hometownmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Ranks
Enforcer On the Hometown (HT) Server, there are three primary staff ranks. The first is a staff-in-training rank currently called "Enforcer" though it was previously called "Guardian." Enforcers are identified by the Enforcer prefix. To obtain the rank of Enforcer, a player must first go through all the player ranks via voting. Then they must obtain a promotion into the final player ranks, followed by another promotion by voting. After this, there is a final promotion to the last player rank and only then can one be promoted by merit to Enforcer. This is a rarity, and there are currently only two enforcers on the server, TheOnlyKat and Rowebot. Until recently, there were three, but one of the enforcers asked for a demotion leaving only the current three. *** Asking how to become staff is frowned upon as the desire to be staff tints all of your actions as a player. When you want to become staff, you do certain things simply to further that goal. Instead, you should do things like helping others simply for the sake of helping others. *** Moderator The second rank is the "Moderator" rank, identified by the Mod prefix. The Moderator rank is the first staff rank that can set warps for players at the cost of $50 in game money or $30 in game money for VIP 1, 2, or 3. To go from the Enforcer rank to the Moderator rank, a player must spend an extended time in training as staff and prove their capability and efficiency as a staff member. This can take many months and, due to the rarity of promotion to enforcer, is an uncommon occurrence. There are currently four moderators on the HT survival server: Aremn, Star, Lex, and Allen. Administrator The third and final rank of staff is the "Admin" or "Administrator" rank. Admins are the most powerful staff members, having access to virtually every command on the server. They can be identified by the Admin prefix OR by a custom prefix, such as Grimm Wolfe's [ Detective ] prefix, Dk's music note prefix, or Master Arrei's Ghost prefix. All staff are capable of rolling back grief and banning guilty players, but some specialize in certain areas of the server. For example, Grimm is well known for Soul's Dawn, the graveyard containing all of his bans. Many of his bans are xrayers and Grimm has become known for his skill at detecting and banning xrayers. Dk on the other hand is known for his involvement in server events and server features like new worlds. There are currently eight Admins on the HT survival Server: Arayvek, Deadcore, DK_, Saiyaka, Vilneas, Zeaza, Master_Arrei, and Grimm_Wolfe. Founder The founder rank is reserved for FrostVINCENT and Namen. Frost gained this rank by creating the server and as such has complete control over all aspects of the running of the server, but he has created the other staff ranks to take on the majority of the player interactions (such as banning and rollbacks) so that he can focus on server maintenance, plugin updates/additions, and his own personal agendas. Founders can be identified by the Founder Prefix *** NOTE *** Something not commonly known by most of the HT server is that, unbelievable as it is, staff are people too and have responsibilities outside of HT and don't get paid to do the fantastic work that they do. As such, staff have been known to burn out. An example would be Zanycat, a previous admin who found that she was enjoying the game less as admin and gave up the rank. Zany took a demotion to the Elite rank, giving up the power of Admin but also getting rid of the many responsibilities the rank came with. Category:Rank